


a fresh poison each week

by littlemagician, orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemagician/pseuds/littlemagician, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t sleep,” Nico shrugs, like that explains everything. Right. Lewis is too tired for this. “Can I come in?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	a fresh poison each week

It’s not as if Lewis had forgotten about how exhausting his job was, and not like he wasn’t used to it, but despite the eagerness of going back to work and the excitement of yet another year, the first GP of the season is always a bit rough. He feels his muscles sore and his body stiff, and it hurts a little to move. He’s fine, though. Satisfied with the result, knowing where he was to get better and what are his strong points, how hard it’ll be to maintain the World Champion title that now weighs on his shoulder, but he’s confident enough. 

He puts his keycard out of his pocket and into the locker, opening the door to his hotel room. It’s probably going to be a pain in the ass to pick them up in the morning, but the exhaustion that settles over him makes him strip off his clothes and leave them on the floor, at the same time he makes his way to the fridge. He grabs a bottle of water and heads to bed, turning off the lights and drinking half of it in one go. He lets himself fall face first onto the mattress, not even bothering to turn pull the covers up, and knows he’s going to regret it when he’s shivering in the middle of the night only in his boxers, but can’t bring himself to care.

He falls asleep.

 

He has no fucking idea what time is it, but he’s pretty sure it’s the middle of the night when someone knocks on the door of his room. His first thought is fuck them, really, who would knock on his door at some ungodly fucking hour like that. When they knock a second and a third time, Lewis finds courage to drag himself out of bed, tip toeing on the line between being unconscious and awake. His vision is a blur when he opens the door, goose bumps rising all over his body when cold air touches his skin.

Nico.

His third thought is what the fuck, is he sleepwalking and this is a dream? 

“I can’t sleep,” Nico shrugs, like that explains everything. Right. Lewis is too tired for this. “Can I come in?” 

“Will you let me go back to bed?” His interrupted sleep had only made him feel twice more tired than before, he thinks ironically. Nico chuckles and nods, and Lewis kind of wants to punch him. 

He makes his way back to bed with Nico following one step behind, and doesn’t bat an eye when he strips off his shirt and folds it carefully, placing it on a chair next to the bed. Lewis gets under the covers this time because he’s freezing, and feels the other side of the mattress moving under Nico’s weight.

This can only possibly be a dream, because see, they haven’t done this in months, haven’t been this close since before they started fighting last year, and it’s not possible that Nico believes that they can just get back to that so easily. And yet. There is Lewis, not even contesting the fact that Dream-Nico is getting under the covers too, and Lewis can only seem to move closer, because he can feel Nico’s body is warm and his isn’t and-

“Are you sure this is okay?” Dream-Nico whispers, and Lewis wants to call him out on his bullshit, because he was the one that knocked on his door at 2:40 am – Lewis checked, because in the impossible scenario that this is real, he’s going to have words with Nico later –, and he doesn’t get to pretend he’s having second thoughts about Lewis wanting him there or not. Deam-Nico is an asshole, much like real Nico, except his hair seems just a bit softer than usual.

“Just go to sleep, Nico. For fuck’s sake.” Just to prove his point, he leans back until his back is touching Nico’s bare chest, because he’s shivering even under the covers, and it’s a pleasant relief that Dream-Nico’s warmth feels so real. If Lewis wasn’t ready to fall back into slumber, he’d start having doubts about this.

He doesn’t know if he’s in so deep that he’s delirious, but Nico totally chuckles into his hair and wraps an arm around him, bringing him closer to his chest, while Lewis uses the other as as pillow. He has Nico wrapped all around him and it feels so good, Nico’s breath starts getting even, calmer, and Lewis falls asleep again.

 

His phone goes off in the morning, and he recognizes the Jay-Z song that blasts out of it as his alarm clock. The first thing he feels when he wakes up is that his energy is mostly restored. Then he hates Jay-Z a little bit, because he was having damn good hours of sleep and he wanted maybe an extra one to get full on back on track. Five seconds later he panics, because. What the fuck. There’s someone wrapped around him like an octopus, and his whole body – that just moments before had been so relaxed – tenses in a heartbeat. What even happened last night. He remembers being so tired he barely had the strength to pull up the covers around him, and then-

Oh. It wasn’t a dream. Nico had knocked on his door, and it hadn’t been a dream.

 “Go back to sleep,” He hears Nico say, and he knows he’s not fully awake yet because his accent is stronger than usual and his voice sounds hoarse. “Stop freaking out.”

Lewis thinks about what to say. There are a million questions, but the only ones he can think of are ‘What the hell, Nico?’, and ‘Have you been using fruit-scented shampoo?’ because he can smell something citric and sweet, and it’s far from unpleasant, but that can only be Nico.

The other man cracks an eye open and looks at the digital clock on the nightstand. “It’s still six, we leave at ten. We can afford one more hour.” He says and drops his arm from where it had been resting around Lewis’ waist, giving up on making him get back to their previous position.

“Why did you-” Lewis trails off, because he realizes he doesn’t know how to finish that question. Why did he, what? Why did he knock on his door? Why did he think it was okay to do that? Why had Lewis let him? Whatever.

“I couldn’t sleep. You let me in.” Nico sighs, and the bastard doesn’t even bother opening his eyes to answer him. Lewis could kick him off, since this was his room. He should kick him off. Instead, he lets himself lie back on the bed, facing Nico this time. One hour. He looks at Nico’s face, because his eyes are closed and Lewis feels like he can. Something in his chest tightens and everything around him becomes fuzzy and blurry and for one more hour, he doesn’t care. The corners of Nico’s lips curve up in a knowing, all smug, and he wraps Lewis in his arms again, their chests almost touching and their legs tangled up. Lewis’ desire to punch him in the face is back.

“Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything.” Nico opens his eyes, and he doesn’t even flinch when he realizes how close their faces are. The stupid smug smirk turns into a fond smile, and the change is so quick that Lewis’ feels dizzy. He kisses the top of Lewis’ head. Real life Nico is still an asshole.

“I missed you.” He confesses, voice so low that it’s almost as if he didn’t mean for Lewis to hear.

Lewis doesn’t feel like answering. It’s probably a good enough answer that he tucks his face between Nico’s neck and shoulder and breathes in. He had totally been using fruit-scented shampoo.

  


**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse for this except self indulgent gross fluff just because.


End file.
